sasuke and naruto stuck in a box!
by sushigirl67
Summary: the last thing sasuke and naruto remember is being ambushed by shinobis. and now they're suddenly in a cramped box together! Will they do something bad happen or will they sit and wait for rescue?


Chapeter 1

Naruto

"Mmmmm." I sigh. "Naruto! Naruto!" sasuke shouts. I yawn and look up at sasuke, rubbing my eyes. "Huh? What are you doing in my bed sasuke?" I ask sleepily. "We're not in your bed you dope!" "Huh? Huh? Huh?!" I look around. We were in a box about body length long, two and a half bodies wide, and as tall as about three bodies on top of each other. "W-Where are we?!" I ask frantically. "I don't know, you idiot! Do you think I'd still be in here if I knew where we were?!" he shouts. "No, I guess not." I whispered still thinking. The boys were lying on their backs. They could barely sit up, the box wasn't big enough. Their shoulders were about an inch apart. "What happened last?" I ask. "I remember we were training in the forest when…someone attacked!" sasuke said. "Then the people who attacked must of put us in here!" I say. I peek out of a tiny hole in the box. I look around. We were in some kind of brick wall basement. "We're in some kind of basement." I told sasuke. He groaned. "Ugh! If you would of stayed out of my way, I might have been able to beat the guys." Sasuke gripped. "Yea…might." I mumble. Sasuke glares at me then looks away.

About 30 minutes of silence later, I roll over toward sasuke. "I'm hungry!" I whine. "Well, that's not my fault. You should of brought food." He says. I gasp. "I didn't know we were going to be stuck in a box!" I scream. "Well, I did." He said, pulling out a box of pocky. "Hey! That's not fair! You used your sharingan!" I whine. "So?" I sigh and roll over, my back facing him. sasuke looks away glumly. Stupid sasuke! He's so stingy! I feel someone poke my back. "Not now, sasuke." He pokes my back again. "What could you possibly want?!" I roll over and to my surprise, sasuke is sitting there, facing me, CLOSER than before with pocky sticking out of his mouth. He looks down shyly. I just sit there staring at how sasuke was acting. I scoot towards him and bite the tip of the pocky. He looks at me surrised. I look away, so does he. I bite some more off. He watches me closely.

We were down to the last bit, our lips barely touched. Suddenly sasuke sucked the last bit into his mouth. He chuckled. I look down realizing how close we are and scoot away. I clear my throat. "Um, thanks." I whisper. "Whatever." Sasuke grumbles. An hour passes. I couldn't sleep. It was dark out. I could see through the window in the basement. I rolled over, facing sasuke. He was sound asleep. I wonder what he smells like. He was snuggled up into a ball. I scoot closer to him. I can't smell him. I scoot closer. Our legs touch. Is his skin soft? I didn't know anything about sasuke. He doesn't like me, at least that's what I assume. I slowly reach up to touch his skin. My hand glides over it and down his neck. Sasuke sighs and shifts a little. I pull my hand away but sasuke grabs it. He pulls my hand back into place on his neck. Sasuke was still half asleep, if he knew what he was doing right now, he'd have a cow. Even if I just touched him, he'd freak out.

"S-Sasuke?" I ask nervously. No answer. He yanks my arm, pulling me closer to him. I slam into his chest. "O-Ow." I gripe. I look around at my surroundings. I was against sasuke's chest. My heart begins to pound. I breathe his fumes. Vanilla? W-Why does he smell like vanilla?

Chapter 2

Sasuke

After I pulled naruto closer to me, he had snuggled up against my chest. I wanted him so badly but I had to keep my cool. Was I actually falling for this baka? I reach down and feel his hair. He's so soft. "Sasuke?" "Huh?" naruto looks up at me. "Why are you doing this?" he asks. "Um…" I look away. "Because you…looked lonely." I say. I'm such a terrible lier! "…Oh. Okay?" he says unsurely. "Now, um…sleep." I command. "O-Ok." Naruto says. When I wake up an hour later, naruto is at the far end curled up into an awkward ball. I stare at him, unsure if I should wake him up. I scoot over wrapping around him. I fiddle with the collar of his shirt. Naruto's eyes flutter over. I scoot back quickly. "Sasuke?" "Y-Yes naruto?" I ask. "I had the weirdest dream. You actually pulled me into a hug." He says puzzled. "OH, heh heh. That IS weird. Cause, I mean, I'd never do that." naruto looked disappointed. "Well, I would if I had to but, … nevermind."

We sit for hours doing nothing but playing rock paper scissors and eating pocky.

"So…Naruto…" I start. "Huh?" "Have you ever kissed someone?" I ask. Naruto blushes. "Why do you want to know?" he asks. I sigh. "Just cause."I roll my eyes. "No." he looks away embarrassed. "Oh, I see." We sat in silence for a few moments. "Have you?" he asks. I look over. "Have I what?" "Have you ever kissed someone?" he repeats. "Oh, yes I have." Naruto stares at me. "What's it like?" he asks. "Passionate, soothing, …fun." I look over at naruto waiting for him to ask me to kiss him. He doesn't. "Cool." He says looking away. We just stare at each other for a few seconds. "I-I wonder if it's dark out!" he rolls over peeks out the peep hole. He turns back at me. "It's dark out. We should sleep!" he says nervously.

"But I'm not tired." I scoot closer to him. He scoots back. "W-Well I am, and besides, even we did stay awake, what could we possibly do? We're stuck in a box." He looks around, as if to find an exit. I scoot closer to him again. "I don't know. Maybe we could have a little…fun." He scoots back but sadly, bumps into the wall. I scoot up closer to him until our bodies our touching. His hands grip the wall and his body trembles as he stares at me uneasily. He scoots as far into the corner with the little space he has. I chuckle and grab his arms pulling him close to me. "Sasuke…" he whines. "Shhhhhhhhh." My finger goes from his face, to my stomach, to my pants. I unbutton them. he swallows hard. My hand begins to slide into his pants.

Chapter 3

Naruto

I stare at him anxiously. My eyes widen as his hand slowly starts to slide down my pants. "S-Sasuke!" I say nervously. Suddenly a crack of thunder echoes through the box, causing me to jump and hit my head on the ceiling. Sasuke just stares at me. He starts laughing. "H-Huh?" he laughs adorably. I blush. "Heh, Heh." I rub the back of my head. "Are…Are you ok?!" he gasps finally through his laugh. "Uh, yea." I chuckle. He stares at me in amusement. "What?" I ask. "Hm, nothing." He says blankly. "So…" he scoots closer to me again. "Should we continue?" He asks with a smirk. I gulp. A crack of lightening lights up the box, followed by thunder. I grab his shirt and yank him towards me, my body shaking. "Um, I'll take that as a no." he says glumly. He snuggles me. The whole box begins to darken as night nears. I hear rain outside hitting the road loudly.

Sasuke falls asleep quickly but I couldn't. I really needed my sleep and this box wasn't very comfortable. I hope we can get out of here soon but at the same time, I hope we don't. Thunder shakes the house. I squeeze sasuke tighter and whimper into his chest. sasuke stirs and looks down at me. "Naruto?" he asks sleepily. I look up at him. "What's the matter?" he asks. "N-Nothing. I'm fine." Another crack of thunder shakes the house. I yelp and bury my face in his chest. He chuckles. "Are you scared of thunder, naruto?" he asks. I nod as I hold onto him. He hugs me. "You don't need to be." He says wearily. My body quivers. "Are you cold?" he asks. I nod. He takes his jacket off that he was wearing and wraps it around me and him. "Better?" "Yes." I whisper.

I actually felt tired now. I sniffed his jacket. …vanilla. For some reason, I just couldn't accept the fact that I was lying here, with sasuke, sharing his jacket. I hope this will last forever.

Chapter 4

Sasuke

I couldn't remember if naruto waking up scared was a dream or not until I noticed my jacket was wrapped around me, then I knew it really happened.


End file.
